


Only fools fall (and yet I still want you)

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams and his sister Lori have always been close, however tension rises when Lori becomes engaged to a Navy Seal named Steve Mcgarrett who also happens to be Danny’s crush. With unrequited crushes and family drama will Danny ever get what he really wants? Could a charming Navy Seal be the solution to his midlife crisis? Or is Steve just here to stir trouble?</p><p>Will Danny ever be able to survive the Thanksgiving holiday in peace?</p><p>Read and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Troye Sivan's amazing song Fools

**I** t’s not that Danny isn’t fond of his family and loathes it when they string him along for something he doesn’t want to necessarily attend. He may have complained numerous times on family car trips insisting that his siblings were being too loud and couldn’t even get a decent nap in. It’s just that he’s too used to surprise birthdays where he comes home to his mom cracking open a champagne bottle shouting “There’s my little man!” even though he’s a grown adult now and has reached well into his early thirties.

He would hate it when his younger brother Matt would do something completely stupid leaving him and Lori to drag him out begrudgingly. But then again that’s what family was for. You were there for them, even if you never got along and constantly bickered at them every chance you got. It was a given priority to have their back and love them anyway.

But then again, that’s _easier_ said than _done_.

It’s a Saturday evening, though it’s still warm enough outside that staying in his boxers and falling asleep on the couch watching whatever’s decent on TV sounds like a pretty good way to end yet another hectic day at work. And yet, that’s rarely if at all the case nowadays, being as crazy as his life already is.

So Danny’s not about to turn this opportunity down.

His tiny apartment seems too quiet and peaceful to last and that’s when his cell rings and Danny knows he’s only dreaming.

“Hey.” Danny knows who’s calling but he likes hearing the sound of his sister’s subdued laugh that makes him grin with mild amusement.

“Hey yourself, where are you?” “Don’t tell me you’re in your pajamas already.”

“ _With all due respect_ sis I’m not five years old anymore.” Danny clears his throat reassuring her that he’s not as boring as she might think.

“Right, my bad, so hey I’m heading out with Steve tonight, want to come over and have drinks? My treat.” Her voice is light and cheery and Danny can tell she’s in a really good mood.

“Thanks Lori but I’m not _that_ desperate, just go have fun with your fiancée.”

“ _Oh come on_ , Steve’s your friend too, it’ll be fun don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

Danny sighs and looks at the time, it’s barely past ten o'clock he figures he can easily make it back home at a reasonable hour if he obliges to his sister’s demands.

“Okay, you win _this time_ , but you’re not getting off that easily, you owe me for this.” He tries to come off as serious as he can make myself sound, but he can’t help grinning a little because his little sister always knows how to make him feel a little guilty whenever she’s roping him into something he has second thoughts about.

“Got it, I’ll be sure to treat you to the best pineapple pizza I can find.” Lori giggles into the receiver fighting him with sarcasm.

Danny rolls his eyes hanging up on her.

“ _How thoughtful of you_.”


	2. Chapter 2

 When he walks into the bar the first thing he hears is a familiar low voice calling his name.

“Hey Danny over here!”

It’s Steve, Steve Mcgarrett, a close buddy of his and also his future brother-in-law _what are the odds_?

He’s easily noticeable even in a crowd with that goofy smile and tall, dark features that make him stand out from the rest.

“Hey.” Danny takes a seat across from Steve, Lori’s not here yet surprisingly even though she was the one who practically dragged his ass over here in the first place.

“So where’s Lori?” Danny looks around trying to spot out his sister. There’s too many people coming in and out the door so eventually Danny just gives up and directs his attention back to Steve.

“She said she was stuck in traffic.” Steve half-smirks, but he doesn’t appear annoyed more so amused. He probably knows Lori by now anyway, they've been going out for about a year now ever since Danny was who the one who introduced them.

“ _Figures_.” Danny jokes getting a kick out of this.

He’ll be able to use this against his sister later, probably when he goes back to Jersey for their family’s annual thanksgiving get together.

“So how’ve you been?” Steve takes a sip from his beer looking at his friend fondly.

“I was just fine until your fiancée decided it was the perfect time to not let me enjoy any alone time.” he pauses rolling his eyes obviously sulking. “For once.” Steve laughs, it’s undeniably contagious and Danny can’t help but join in a little.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cause such an inconvenience for you Danno.” Steve almost looks apologetic but it looks more like he’s just playing along here.

But Danny's _used_ to that kind of teasing by now.

“It’s alright, I’ll give her a free pass this time.” Danny shrugs like he’s actually considering letting it go.

Steve half-grins affectionately, “Well she _is_ your sister.”

“True, she does come with baggage though.” Danny points out.

“You two must really love each other.”

“Well yeah, _most_ of the time.” Danny lingers on the way he phrases "most" like he's still debating it.

Steve just laughs again, the guy has always been good company always knowing what to say and letting it get under his skin. He was a lunatic that much was true, but that was a package deal when it came to a man like Steve Mcgarrett.

“Sorry for interrupting your party boys.” Lori stands in front of them, they didn’t even notice her come in. She looks nice and not over the top in a simple fitted blouse and leather jacket, she smiles and gives Steve a slow, sweet kiss that makes Danny turn the other cheek out of courtesy.

“So what are were you guys talking about, it’s not polite to keep me in the dark here.” Lori shifts into the bench with Steve throwing him a daunting look but he just smiles looking away innocently.

“Just you.” Danny scoffs breaking the awkward silence.

“Oh really?” Lori raises an eyebrow suspiciously, she turns to Steve who’s holding his tongue in sake of manners here.

“Steve do you have anything to say?” she knows she’ll be able to get information out of Steve more willingly than her brother.

“It’s all good stuff Lori, nothing too embarrassing I swear.” Steve throws his hands up as his only form of defense.

“Now you have to tell me.” she pulls at Steve’s arm and pretty soon he and Danny are forced into spilling the beans over gossiping about Lori’s tardiness.


	3. Chapter 3

“So I don’t like pineapples!” “Why can’t you two just get over that already?!” Danny tugs at Steve’s arm but Steve’s laughing too much to say anything about it.

Lori takes Danny by the shoulder putting him back in his place.

“Okay okay, we’re sorry for hurting your feelings Daniel.” Lori smirks jokingly but Danny just gives them both a judging glare.

“Is he always this over-sensitive?” Steve asks Lori putting Danny right in the spotlight.

“Always has, always will be.” Lori takes a sip from her wine leering a mocking glance at her frustrated brother. 

“Thanks for the support Lori, you never cease to amaze me.” Danny folds his arms like he’s going to hold this against her for the rest of his life. Though he fails when he gives her the smallest hint of a smile and Steve and Lori both crack up.

“Just doing my job bro.” 

Danny eyeballs Steve at Lori’s catty remark indicating what a bully she is. 

Steve just chuckles a little much to Danny’s displeasure.

Something buzzes and Lori takes out the vibrating cell in her back pocket.

“Hello?” Lori sounds more stern using her “work voice” as she calls it. “Right now?...are you sure?...okay...yes I’m on my way.” 

“Who was that?” Danny asks when Lori hangs up falling silent for a moment.

It must be serious.

“My partner, he says I need to fill in for a testimony against a convict we have in holding, the guy won’t say anything for his case but we’ve already gathered more than enough evidence to close the verdict.” "Guess it's up to me now."

“Can’t they ask your partner instead?” Danny urges, “You just got here.” 

Lori shakes her head disagreeing “He can’t because I was the one at the scene Danny.” she adds “Sorry.” “But don’t let my absence cut things short, you two just enjoy yourselves.”

Lori gets up and gives Steve a quick kiss goodbye on the cheek. 

“Yes ma’am.” Steve smiles understanding the situation. And in a way it almost looks too perfect. 

“Sorry about this again guys, I’ll make it up to you later!” “I promise!” one minute Lori’s waving them goodbye in a hurry and the next she’s headed out the door and into the bustling streets of Honolulu on a late weekend night.

Danny scans the crowd for another look to make sure his sister is completely out of sight. He turns to Steve leaning in like he has some dark secret to tell, “Look Steve, you don’t have to stay, you probably have other things to do so I’ll let you go.” Danny waves a hand mentioning a waiter over so he can pay his tab.

He stops when Steve reaches out a hand. “What makes you think I don’t want to stay?” Steve’s eyes are wide and confused.

“Besides I haven’t seen you in awhile, _I’ve missed you Danny_.”

Danny scoffs taken off-guard, “Oh please, _you_ miss me?” “Now that’s a riot.” 

Steve scrunches his brow looking very serious and focused, “I’m not joking Danny, _I mean it_.”

“That’s really cute Steve.” Danny still doesn’t look entirely convinced though.

“Hey do you remember how we first met?” Steve blurts out. Danny looks at his friend for a moment clearly not expecting that, “Uh-that seems a little out of the blue, but yeah I do.” 

“Was that really two years ago?” Steve thinks for a moment trying to look back.

“Yeah and if I recall you were trying to win me over with surfing lessons for Grace.” Danny mentions tipping his martini glass. 

Steve’s grin is much too confident than Danny deems necessary, “I didn’t need to teach surfing to your daughter to win you over, you’ve always liked me.”

“What makes you say that?”

The pause between them is oddly silent for a moment. And to make mattes worse it doesn't really help when Steve gives him a peculiar, intense stare that lasts too long, and Danny’s left searching his friend’s gaze like he’s trying to tell him something. The feeling within Danny’s gut is heavy and tense, and that's not even the half of it.

 Deep down inside he knows exactly why he’s feeling this way. 

But he won’t dare admit it, not even to myself.

Because _he can’t_.

And Danny just assumes he’s overreacting when Steve comes off acting mushy all of a sudden.

“I can tell.” Steve’s grin is almost sinful acting all clever and smug like he’s trying to show off to Danny just for the sheer thrill of how he reacts every time he tries to push his buttons.

And it works, of course Danny won’t go so far to admit that much, he has his pride. Besides, Steve’s ego is already a pain enough to deal with as is.

“ _Enlighten me_.” Danny sinks back in his seat wetting his lips in anticipation, he doesn’t think Steve’s offered a fair enough argument. 

His well-meaning friend must know by now how much of a headache he already is, but rest aside he still loves the guy to death.

He’s sweet and surprisingly thoughtful but also compulsive as hell and a bit of a risk taker. If you haven’t driven with Steve Mcgarrett, consider yourself _the lucky one_. 

Still he’s eager to see what Steve has to present that could possibly make him openly admit his good points. He thinks he’s going to like this game. 

_A lot_.


	4. Chapter 4

“You eat my leftovers? Seriously Danny, is that the best you can come up with?” Steve frowns clinking his beer bottle against the table.

Danny laughs unsteadily trying to contain himself, the people around them start to notice and give weird looks, “Hey, it shows I care enough to clean up your mess babe!”

“ _Danny_.." Steve hushes trying to calm his friend down with his public outburst.

Danny hides his face for a minute cupping his face in his hands so he forces himself to retain some tiny shred of composure. He runs his hands through his hair and sighs heavily trying to breathe again, Steve can’t help but chuckle a little because Danny’s being so unnaturally ridiculous.

 “It’s _really_ not that funny Danny.” Steve touches Danny’s arm trying to level with him.

“I know, _I know_ , it’s just I guess I’ve been too damn stressed lately and this is like the only break I get you know.” He points to Steve because everything seems to fade out whenever he’s with him.

“What do you mean?” Steve’s not smiling anymore looking deeply concerned “

"Is everything alright?”

Danny doesn’t say anything at first, and it looks like he’s holding back what he really wants to say but all that comes out is "No.”

"I mean.. yes but it’s just-uh the usual stuff.” Danny still looks a bit on edge and Steve doesn’t look at all convinced his friend is actually alright as he says he is.

Because he _cares_ , he _always_ has.

"Is it Rachel? I thought you already finalized your divorce a while ago.” Steve’s talking about Danny’s ex, _yes_ she is a complicated story but that’s not what’s bugging Danny.

 _It’s Steve_ , he’s had feelings for him a while now, maybe ever since they met. It started out nice at first, slow, easy, no strings attached just two guys getting to know each other. But then as days turned into months he felt himself slowly feeling something more there with all those childish comebacks and heavy stares that lasted too long to be considered brotherly or just plain friendly.

Danny wasn’t one to believe in fate or love at first sight, he thought too logically for all that hallmark mumbo-jumbo especially ever since his downfall with his ex. But it couldn’t have just been pure coincidence when Steve happened to stumble upon his daughter’s pink football that was floating away in the ocean that one day he decided to take Grace out to the beach on a mere whim.

Danny brushes it off trying not to get lost in his thoughts.

“ It’s nothing, I should be getting home anyway.” Danny gets up trying his best to act normal.

“ Let me drive you home at least.” Steve offers getting up as quickly as Danny does.

“Steve I’m fine, I’m _not_ drunk.”

Look I want to okay, just let me.” “ _Please_?” he almost begs.

“Okay _fine_.” Danny sighs not seeing any way around this. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate Steve’s generosity or anything, he just doesn’t want have to smile through the pain when he’s alone with him like this. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Fill me in on one thing here Steven.” Danny stops his friend as he makes a bolt to his camaro.

“You _never_ have just _one thing_ to say Danno.” Steve flashes a perfectly stupid grin that makes Danny pause and lick his lips on instinct.

Steve’s so utterly ridiculous and charming it’s unbearable, not to mention a recipe for disaster.

“Are you really doing this out of the kindness of your heart or do you just enjoy taking control of my life?” Danny looks completely serious posing the question in a way that almost makes Steve appear guilty as charged.

“Both?” Steve offers with a sly smile that’s highly uncalled for.

“You’re a _real_ jerk you know that?” Danny fusses climbing into the passenger's seat protesting Steve’s crackpot humor that only serves to annoy Danny to death.

~

 

“So what are you going to do?” Steve asks when they’ve reached Danny’s doorstep.

Danny looks at him taken aback like he’s trying to determine if this is just small talk or Steve's just being cute for the hell of it.

“ I’m going to party till three am and drown myself in my misery, why?”

Steve's lips curl in a perfect smile that make it devastatingly hard not to question his logic in effective charm.

“Must suck to be you."

“No you moron, I’m going to bed, to sleep what of it?”

“Can I come?”

“Why do you want to crash here?” “I thought _you_ were the sober one.” Danny and Steve exchange a look for a minute or maybe two and all of a sudden the atmosphere feels awkward.

“I’m sorry did that come on too strong?” Steve’s arm stretches tentatively over the door like he still hasn’t decided if he’s going to force himself in or not.

“Mmm.. yeah a little bit.” Danny nods agreeing to his better judgement.

Danny stops finding himself the main center of Steve’s attention, in a way it unnerves him. He reminds himself that he can’t misinterpret anything when they’re just acting the same as they’ve always been around each other.

“Okay.” Steve says backing away just a little but still offering himself the luxury of reveling in Danny’s soft, untroubled smile.

“Okay.” Danny nods and is about to shut the door so he doesn’t have to look at Steve’s stupid face anymore.

“Danny wait.” Steve calls out, he’s barely reached half a step in walking downstairs when he paces back to stop his friend just in time.

“Yeah?” Danny asks assuming he’s either forgotten another half-assed stupid remark to say before he decides to leave him alone.

“ I _have_ missed you, you know that right?”

Danny freezes not sure what to think when Steve’s being peculiarly _intimate_ all of a sudden.

He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“ Uh yeah sure I’ve missed you too buddy.” Danny stares at him questioningly his blue eyes narrowing a bit in confusion.

Steve opens his mouth like he’s right on the edge of saying something, whatever he wants to say he stops himself biting his lower lip down as if to clamp himself shut. “

"Is something wrong Steve?, you’ve been acting weird around me lately. More than usual."

“ I could say the same about you.” Steve interjects finding much needed leverage with that comment. Danny laughs taking Steve’s rebuttal as sarcasm.

“Between you and me I think we ought to enjoy a little bachelor time before you my friend get hitched.”

Danny smiles lightly patting Steve’s arm when he doesn’t say anything back. Which is not like him at all.

“Hello?”, earth to G.I. Joe?, is anyone there?”

Danny doesn’t have time to react when Steve rushes into him kissing him on the mouth, he pulls in so deep he feels his breath hitch in his throat struggling for air. Though he’s still in shock he holds onto Steve lingering into the kiss, he feels himself not wanting to let go but then Steve pulls away for a second and Danny gets scared stiff.

“ I’m sorry I don’t why I did that.” Steve mutters panting heavily like an embarrassed teenager, the sight excites Danny sending his brain into overdrive.

“ I might have an answer to that.” Danny’s gaze is dark and hungry forcing eye-contact with the tempting brunette. His appetite is worked up and all he wants right now is Steve stripped and on his bed like a scandalous treat just begging him to savor in every way possible.

“ I don’t normally do this.” Steve says trying to compel him otherwise.

“ No..but something’s telling me right now that you want to.”

“ Danny before you say anything more I just gotta say that-” he’s cut off when Danny collides into him head-on pressing another fixed, unyielding kiss that shuts the SEAL up for good.

“ _Just shut up_.”

Danny pushes at Steve knocking over a stack of papers and cardboard packages from the barren counter-top, he breaks apart from Steve for an instant making sure nothing’s broken before assaulting Steve’s lips and neck region. He hoists his shirt up so he can get a close-up view of those infamous chest muscles that he longs to trial and caress to his heart’s content. Steve rewards him kissing his shoulder and stopping to engulf Danny for a moment before doing the same for him.

“Shit, Steve look what you did.” Danny hisses when he hears a loud crunch on the hardwood floor, Steve glances down noticing the mess of broken glass belonging to a glass ornament that must have fell down when they were too preoccupied to notice.

“ Fuck! I’m sorry Danny I didn’t mean to.” He winces daring to even look at his friend hoping he didn’t sprain his irritation too much.

Danny just smirks immodestly, he couldn't care less about the cheap ornament that he bought a year ago in the clearance aisle because he was going through a rough time with Grace not being around for Christmas and he needed any little thing to lighten the mood around his crummy little apartment during the festive season.

“Your apology is _noted_ , acceptance is _pending_.” Danny teases planting kisses over the surface of Steve’s succulent collar bone. Steve gasps clutching onto the dirty blonde’s waistline feeling his cock hard and wet against his thigh area.

“Danny, just how hard are you?” Steve laughs into each kiss, he never considered Danny to be so perverted, he usually always seemed so sophisticated.

“ Don’t mock me Steven, my erection is none of your concern.” Danny chastises advancing him towards his bedroom and shoving him onto the bed out of urgency.

“If you say so.” Steve mumbles under his breath forcing Danny to silence him with more self-pleasing kisses that make Steve writhe against the mattress in satisfaction. Steve spreads out his long lean legs welcoming and Danny unbuckles his leather belt tearing them off and tossing them aside. By the time he’s done with him he wants Steve fucked and _senseless_. He notices the black, velcro gun holster that’s still attached beneath his secreted thighs that are already leaking a mess of pre cum. Without hesitation he snags it off and the sudden pressure causes Steve’s knees to buck up in reaction.

Danny’s mouth _waters_ in anticipation. Steve is spoiling him rotten, he almost _almost_ feels guilty.

Steve’s cock is flushed and purple and Danny’s left marveling at the glorious sight of Steve’s boner.

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’m going to take my time here.” Danny grins inviting himself upon Steve’s perfectly sculpted chest so he’s pinned down stretched over Danny’s fixated leer.

“ Whatever happened to mutual agreement?” Steve asks his brown doe eyes soft and innocent. Danny just smiles mockingly.

“ Do you _honestly_ instruct everyone you fuck with rules?” Steve looks impassive and dismisses Danny’s rudeness with a deep kiss as he grabs his scruffy jaw line plunging him down.

“ _Mmm_ Steve stop it you’re gonna make me come.” Danny retorts criticizing his shameful behavior. A sheen of sweat layers over his abdomen making his spine twitch and thrust forward. Steve envelopes his neck with teeth forcing him to moan appreciatively.

“ Oh my god _Steve_.” Danny tries to fight his embarrassment blushing all over when Steve nips his earlobe greedily, he feels himself starting to shake a little.

“You _really_ are an animal.” Danny scolds goading the tall brunette when he grazes his fingers into his writhing back to accomplish some sense of self-achievement. His broad hips jerk up when Steve fondles and squeezes his bare ass obviously intended to antagonize him.

“ I’ll take that as a compliment.” Steve replies too casually than Danny likes.

“ God you’re _so_ much trouble.” Danny mumbles unintelligibly being tortured to death by Steve’s provoking displays of affection. He rakes slick fingers through messy tousles of perfect dark hair relishing every strand and massaging his scalp in affectionate circles.

“ You like it though right?” Steve corrects seeing intimidation as fair play.

“ Maybe.” Danny pauses holding his face treating him with another long sweet kiss that’s timed to perfection leaving them both breathless. Steve smiles contentedly charming poor Danny with those long dark eyelashes meant to win his heart every time.

“I’m working on it.” Danny says flatly in a thick jersey accent tilting the man’s chin in confirmation. He really only has the decency of giving him one short answer for the time being.

“You’re measuring?” Steve raises an eyebrow curiously. He wonders if Danny’s just pulling his leg for laughs.

“Don’t make fun of me Steve.” But Steve just smirks that goofy, idiotic smile not pressing Danny further which catches him off-guard slightly.

That is if he’s being honest with himself.

He doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone who’s pulled on his heart strings so tightly like Steve Mcgarrett has somehow managed to accomplish.

It’s a gift and a curse.

Danny’s woken from his thoughts when Steve surprises him kissing him profusely on the cheek and sneaking his way over his jaw and neck. It _thrills_ the hell out of him as the sneaky bastard clutches his calves rolling him over climbing on top of him. The tall handsome model of a man holds onto every inch and nerve of Danny’s small frame nuzzling and tickling him with nibbles and kisses. The smallest stifle of a laugh slips from Danny’s stubborn mouth and every nerve-wracking thought that distracted him previously is slipped away from memory.

The only thing that makes sense to him right now _is Steve_. 


End file.
